


A Night At The Gala

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: After a successful diplomatic visit, voltron and associates are invited to a fancy gala, and Lance and Lotor enjoy their second date.





	A Night At The Gala

“That….was the fastest negotiation I’ve ever seen,” Hunk said, exiting the council chambers. 

“Indeed,” Allura said, equally surprised, “I didn’t even get to finish explaining the coalition.”

“Well, it’s always good to have eager allies!” Coran said, “Eager allies make eager friends, and we could all use more of that in the world!”

“Yeah…I don’t think it was friendship necessarily motivating them this time,” Pidge said, looking at the one person in the back of their group, 

Matt nodded with his sister, “At least, not friendship with US.”

Lotor smiled smugly at them. “I may not be the friendliest person…but its good to know there are still several people in the universe who still have respect for me. Especially in the outer territories of the Empire, I spent a great deal of time out here…” 

Pidge muttered something under her breath, but when she realized people were looking, had the decency to appear guilty, holding up her hands in surrender. 

Shiro sighed, still appearing diplomatic. “Thank you, Lotor, for your help in securing this alliance.” 

“Yeah, babe,” Lance hip-checked him, “You did great.”

Lotor gave a humble shrug, “I’m glad to help. There is one final matter, though,” He said. They all paused, turning to look up at him. “The Squamans did request that, in celebration of our new alliance, we all attend a gala tonight, that they will host. A reasonable request, I thought,”

All the others turned to Allura. “Reasonable indeed,” She said, “Do you know what we’ll be expected to wear for this function,”

Lotor grinned. “I’ve already requested a guide to take you all to an appropriate shop, where you shall have your pick of garments.”

“’Us all,’” Lance quoted, “You’re not coming with us?”

Lotor’s face softened, looking down at Lance. “I have my own arrangements I’ll be making for the gala. However,” Lotor reached for Lance’s hand, taking it in his own. Lance recognized this move. Lotor was focusing all his charm on his boyfriend at once. It was…too hard…to resist… “I would like to humbly request having the honor of being your date to the gala tonight?”

Lance knew his friends were in various stages of hiding their eyerolls at the display, but he didn’t really care because his own mind was shutting down from Lotor staring at him. He was reduced to giggles as the only real thought going through his mind was ‘Pretty.’ Lance McClain, really good at flirting with people, terrible with being flirted at. “Uh,” He managed, “Y-yeah. Sure, that. Yeah.” 

Lotor smiled again, lifting Lance’s hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Well then. See you tonight.” Lotor sauntered off, followed by one of the Squaman assistants as another came up to guide them to the shop. 

Turning back to his friends, a blushing mess, Lance noted they were all giving him an exasperated look. “What?”

 

The shop was filled with glorious garments, wonderfully suited for a gala, all shiny and pristine. There was only one problem. 

“Does this shop only sell DRESSES?” Pidge demanded. 

“I mean, I guess it makes sense,” Matt said, looking at a rack of them, “I mean, the Squamans are basically snakes with arms, right? So, they don’t have legs….”

Most of the dresses were decently consistent in style, in that they were short in the front and longer in the back, which no doubt suited their long tails. 

Allura had already made her way to the dressing room with a whole stack of gowns. Pidge shuffled in discomfort, “I haven’t worn a dress in years! I don’t like my legs rubbing together!”

“Well, I mean,” Lance said, “Dresses clearly don’t signify anything gender-wise on this planet, like on Earth. And even on Earth, anyone can wear dresses. Hunk looks adorable in a sundress.” 

Hunk blushed, turning away, “Stooooop,”

Shiro patted Pidge’s shoulder. “Like they say, when in Rome. Actually…could you help me? I’ve never looked for a dress for myself before.” 

“Hey, what about this!” Lance lifted one over his head to show Shiro, “Black and sultry…should show off the pecs!” His eyebrows bounced suggestively. 

Shiro sighed, but took the dress. “Do we have to do color coding?” Hunk said, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love yellow, I just…”

“I mean, I guess we don’t, really,” Pidge said, looking at things, “I dunno, what do you think of this orange one for me? Does it…wash me out? That was something my mom was always worried about with clothes….”

“Try it on, and if you like it, wear it,” Matt said, “Mom’s not here.”

They went through a number of dresses each, some of them serious, some of them…not. Lance, Hunk, and Matt got into a competition of who could find the most ridiculous dress possible. They were all soundly defeated when Shiro, of all people, found a lavish polka dot dress covered in ruffles.

In the end, Pidge went with the orange one she had originally found, deciding that was enough searching. Hunk went with an olive green one that sorta looked like a sundress, with whisps of black throughout. Matt decided to go for the slinky black dress Lance had picked out for Shiro, while Shiro stuck with a conservative brown. 

Lance smiled at the deep purple dress he’d found. It kinda reminded him of a dress his older sister had once worn. Plus it felt kinda symbolic, considering he’d gone from blue to red paladin, and…well, his date for this whole thing being that color was…mere coincidence.

It took forever to wait for Allura and Coran to get out of the dressing room, though Coran often was seen going in and out, carrying a pile of dresses one way, and then the other. “Come ON, Allura,” Lance whined through the door, “You wear dresses all the time, we’re sure you’ll look perfect. Come out of there, will ya? The party’s gonna start soon.”

“Just a tick!” She called back out, “We’re in the final selection process!”

Lance groaned and went back to the group. “You know, it occurs to me,” Pidge said, “Does LOTOR have to wear a dress to this shindig?”

Lance blinked, thinking. “I…I guess so,” he said. What would that even look like? He hadn’t really thought about anything like that before and now…now he really wanted to go to the party.

“If he got out of this, I’m suing,” Matt said, readjusting the dress for the millionth time already.

“Suing who?” Shiro asked, having warned him about wearing a dress like that. 

“Someone!” he snapped.

Shiro rolled his eyes and they waited. “Alright!” Coran said, “here we go.”

They came out from the back, Coran in a white and gold dress that looked similar to his usual uniform, without the blue, while Allura stepped out in a stunning multicolor dress that swirled and blended together.

“Whoa, Allura,” Matt said, his eyebrows shooting up into the air, “You don’t mess around!” Beside him, Shiro looked like his brain was rebooting. 

“Thank you,” She said, giving a little swirl. 

Lance smiled and applauded exaggeratedly. Oddly enough, while he could appreciate she was beautiful, he didn’t have the same urge he used to, to flirt and attempt to seduce her.

Damn, he was further gone than he thought.

“Alright, then,” She said, “If we’re all ready, lets head out.” She nodded to the Squaman assistant, who quickly nodded and lead them out.

They were led to a ballroom that was decked out in all sorts of loose hanging cloth from the ceilings, creating canopies over the table. “Please, take your seats, paladins,” their guide said, “Your meal should arrive shortly,” 

“Thank you,” Allura said.

“Um,” Lance spoke up, “Is Prince Lotor here yet?”

“He should be arriving shortly, paladin,” The Squaman said, “Please, enjoy the gala.”

Once the Squaman was out of hearing range, Matt said, “Is anyone else kinda disappointed the snake people don’t elongate their ‘s’s?” Pidge elbowed him for that. 

“He’ll be here soon,” Hunk whispered over to Lance, “Stop looking so glum.”

“I was looking glum?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded, “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, just…don’t worry about it.” Hunk said. This time Lance nodded vigorously. 

“It looks like you won’t have to not-worry long,” Shiro said, blatantly listening into their conversation. He nodded to the opposite door, and Lance followed his gaze. 

Coming into the ballroom was undeniably Lotor, in all his tall Galtean glory, wearing a glorious, metallic silver dress with a deep plunging neckline that made him literally shine. His eyes fell on Lance, and Lance froze. 

Fuck, he thought to himself, fuck fuck fuck fuck. It’s not like he didn’t KNOW Lotor was attractive, that’s how they started this whole thing to begin with. But…maybe it was knowing that Lotor found him attractive too…or that because they were each others…his looks went to ridiculous levels. 

At some point he stood up as Lotor approached. He didn’t remember standing, but, here he was. Lotor smiled at him, caught between laughing at him, and pride for having that effect. He strutted over, his long legs framed perfectly by the skirt of the dress. Lance gulped as he approached. “Hello.” He said, finally.

“H-hey,” Lance said, looking at him. Lotor flipped his hair to his back revealing a largely bare shoulder, with only a thin strap covering his smooth skin. “Would you like to sit down?” He asked. 

Lotor nodded respectfully, and Lance pulled out his seat. The seats were more like beach chairs with their long seats that no doubt worked well with a tail but were a bit awkward for the bipeds. Still, Lotor sat with a certain amount of dignity as one could as Lance pushed him in to the table. 

“So, Lotor,” Allura said, “How did you come across Squamoa and gain their trust?” 

“Hm?” Lotor asked, tearing his gaze from Lance, “Oh, it wasn’t too difficult. I spent a lot of my youth exploring the universe, and helping planets under my father’s control. We couldn’t go around freeing everyone like Voltron, that would be far too suspicious, and Zarkon would no doubt come to fight and take us down. But I like to think we made a few people’s lives easier.”

Lance’s smile grew, while Allura narrowed her eyes, not overly suspicious, just…not overly believing either. “Interesting,” She said, mulling his words over. 

“’We’?” Shiro asked.

Lotor turned to him. “My generals and I, of course. I had sympathy for part Galra’s like myself, and so…offered them opportunities to work with me. They each proved quite resilient.”

“’Til they shot you,” Matt added on. 

Lotor’s face fell, cold and angry, for only the briefest of moments until, “Yes, well. I couldn’t expect them to understand my reasonings. They did what they believed was best, I can’t fault them for that.”

Lance offered him his hand beneath the table. Lotor took it, holding his hand up to his leg. 

At that moment, the awkwardness was cut as several servers came out holding platters of food. “Aw, yes!” Hunk said, “Food time!”

They all perked up as a large platter was placed in front of them, lid on. The Squaman leaned forward and took off the lid, and—

Matt screeched. Hunk, who had been looking excited, covered his mouth to prevent himself from gagging, while Pidge covered her nose, and Allura her eyes. 

On the platter were a number of artfully decorated rodents, definitely somehow related to mice….with faces intact that they stared through with big, glassy eyes. 

“Oh god I can’t look,” Lance said, turning away and clamping his eyes closed. Hunk, having failed in his attempts, stood up to run for the restroom and pray they had something that would function as a toilet for him to vomit into. 

The only one who didn’t seem affected was Coran, who casually stabbed one of the rodents and brought it to his plate, “Hmm,” He said cutting off a bite and bringing it to his mouth, “This is quite similar to the rodentia on Lokoris Prime. I wonder if they’re related. 

Lance gaped at him, but couldn’t continue looking. The rodents had ridiculously long noses and just…no.

“This is unacceptable,” Lotor said, preparing to stand up, “I’ll find the chef and have them replace the dish immediately.”

“Whoa, slow down, Mr. ‘I need to speak to a manager,’” Lance said, standing himself, “I’ll talk to them, see if they have anything else we can use without causing a diplomatic incident.”

“I’ll go with you,” Allura said, getting up, possibly so she could get away from Coran who was munching down happily. 

With a quick use of diplomacy, Lance and Allura managed to have the rodents taken away with the explanation it wasn’t compatible with their digestive systems. Coran was just an outlier and should not have been counted. When Hunk returned from the restroom, he agreed to go over what they have to come up with a replacement. 

By the time they returned, the Gala was in full swing, several Squamans dancing on the ballroom floor, while others sat back and enjoyed their meals. At their table, Lotor looked as though he may as well have a black cloud hanging over his head. “Hey,” Lance said, offering his hand. “Come dance with me?”

Lotor sighed and stood up. He took his arm and they made their way to the dance floor. 

Well the edge of the dance floor, anyway. A lot of the dancing the Squamans did seemed to involve wrapping their long bodies around their partner, sometimes multiple partners. 

“Well, uh,” Lance said, watching them, “I…can’t do that. Or, I could try, but it would only happen once.”

“I...might be able to manage it,” Lotor said, “But you wouldn’t be able to move…”

The imaginary storm cloud appeared over Lotor’s head again. “Hey, hey hey hey, it’s alright. C’mon, lets, uh…” He listened to the music for a moment. Yeah, he could make out 3 distinctive beats. “Hey, you ever waltzed before?” 

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. “Okay, put this hand here,” he put it on his shoulder, “And I put mine here…” He put it on Lotor’s waist. The metallic fabric was cold to the touch. “Okay, now, try to mirror my movements,” Lance said. 

Truth be told, Lance had waltzed exactly once at a cousin’s wedding. He was much more familiar with fast paced dancing, but the music didn’t compliment that, and besides, it was hard to teach Lotor on the fly. As it was, Lotor was following along decently well, until, “Ow,” Lance said, after Lotor had put his full weight on his toes.

“Oh, I apologize,” Lotor said, backing up, “I thought I had the pattern and—“

“It’s fine, it’s alright,” Lance said, gritting his teeth through the pain. “I’m alright, I’m okay. Wanna try again?” 

Lotor looked like he wanted to say no, but reluctantly stepped back into position. 

Lance ignored the throbbing pain in his feet and smiled. “What’s gotcha down, babe?” he asked.

Lotor looked at him odd. “What do you mean? The food was terrible, the conversation awkward, and this dancing…I know over 100 styles of dance from all across the universe, and I didn’t think…I mean, I didn’t know…”

“Hey,” Lance said, gripping his waist tighter, “It’s ok—“

“It’s NOT ok,” Lotor said, a little too loudly, and gaining the attention of nearby dancers. He waited patiently for them to avert their gaze. “I had…I mean, I originally intended for this to be our second date, after our argument ruined the first one. But it is clearly turning out to be nearly as much of a wreck.” 

Lance chuckled, and Lotor looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just,” He said, chuckling more, “You…you were taking me on another date?”

“Of course,” Lotor said. “After consulting with some resources I could find, a dance is a wonderful date. When it goes correctly.”

“It is,” Lance said, smiling, “And honestly, the dance is going fine. Sure we’ve hit some…hiccups. But…the only thing stopping this from being a wonderful date is getting overly upset about it.”

Lotor took a deep cleansing breath. “I just…I wanted it to be a PERFECT date.”

Lance shook his head to himself, pulling Lotor in tighter until they were more awkward-slow dancing than waltzing. “I’ve got you in my arms. That’s perfect enough for me.”

Lotor’s entire face melted, and he wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders. “That was…how do you put it…smooth, Paladin.”

Lance smirked. “That’s exactly how I put it,” he said. Lotor leaned down to briefly capture his lips…which led to Lance capturing his lips in turn. “Hey, how long do you think it’ll take before they can get a new meal for us?”

Lotor shrugged, confused, “Anywhere from a few dobashes to half a varga. Why?”

Lance bit his lip seductively. “What do you say we find a private place around here and…do a bit of our own dancing?” If there was any doubt about what he meant, his eyebrow wiggle gave him away. 

Lotor looked out of his periphery at the Voltron table, where the rest of their group, minus Hunk, were engrossed in their own conversation. “Well…I don’t see why not…” Lotor said. 

They took each other arm in arm, and trying to attract as little attention as they could, hurried to the restrooms Hunk had found earlier. 

After a quick check that it was indeed empty, Lance locked the door. No sooner had the bar clicked shut than Lotor’s mouth was on him, pinning him to the door and kissing along his neck. “I meant to tell you, your dress is simply delightful.” He said, hand raking down to Lance’s thigh. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Lance said, already panting, not with exhaustion but simple lust. “Lemme turn around so I can see it better.” 

Lotor gave him a mere inch, but Lance took it to wiggle around so they were facing, and Lotor managed to mash their mouths together. “We don’t,” he muttered against Lotor’s lips, “Have much time,”

“Right,” Lotor said, hiking up Lance’s dress with both hands, “No time to waste, then,” 

Lance moaned as Lotor pulled down his underwear and spread his legs. “L-lotor?” He asked, “You have—have the uh—“ His higher brain functions were failing. 

“Lube,?” Lotor asked, pulling a small vial out of a pocket in his dress, “Naturally. What kind of date to you take me for?”

Lance smiled, “A good one, a very very—“ he cut himself off with a gasp, as Lotor quickly sunk a finger into him. 

After however many times they’d slept together—Lance had officially lost count—Lotor zeroed in on his prostate with ease, bringing him fully erect in embarrassingly few seconds. “Mmm, Lotor,” Lance said, kissing his neck as Lotor stretched him open. 

Lotor added a second finger, while Lance slowly started bunching Lotor’s dress in his hands, pulling up the skirt until he was exposed himself, “Damn, dresses make this so much easier,” Lance said, “We should wear these more often,”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Lotor said, adding yet a third finger. “Okay, I think…I think you’re ready.”

“Yes, do me, please,” Lance begged, sending a shiver through Lotor. 

Lotor pulled down his own underwear, his length already soaked with his own alien lubricant and pre-cum. “You know,” he said, lining up, “Sometimes I forget how much of a little slut you are.”

Lance moaned low and dirty as Lotor pushed the tip into his entrance, working him slowly. “Only for you baby,” He whined, and Lotor unconsciously pushed in further, “Only for you, oh god,”

“Tricky little slut, aren’t you?” he said, hiking up Lance’s dress further to get a better grip on his hips, “You’re trying to make me skip to the end.”

“Well, it is called a ‘quickie’ for a reason,” Lance said, breathless. 

Lotor smiled, leaning in to nibble at his earlobe. He came right up to Lance’s ear before whispering, “Then beg for it.”

He felt Lance swallowing against him. “Please,” he asked. Lotor moved in a little more. “Please, please Lotor fuck me,” Lance muttered, “Oh quiznak Lotor, I need you, I need you in me right now, please fuck me,”

Lotor smirked and slid in the rest of the way as Lance bucked his hips. “Ah,” Lance said, “Please, please my prince,” he said, “Please move. Please fuck me.”

Lotor groaned, lightly thrusting into him. “Call me that again,” he said.

Lance smiled to himself. “My prince,” he said, “My prince, my prince,” Lotor smashed their lips together thrusting him hard against the wall, “yes, yes my prince!” Lance said between kisses, “Oh fuck, yes, please. Please, you’re highness, keep—“

The door thudded against the wall every half a tick, thump thump thump, as Lotor thrust harder and faster, Lance ginding his hips to meet him, “Oh, my perfect little slut,” Lotor murmured to Lance, “So perfect, made just for me, such a good little slut,”

“My—my Prince,” Lance whined, “I’m—I’m gonna cum!” 

“Not yet,” Lotor ordered, “Almost, little slut, but not yet.”

Lance let out a pitiful whine as Lotor cupped his ass and let his other hand wander up the dress as far as he could. Little pinpricks of tears danced in the corner of Lance’s eyes as he focused all his energy into not cumming, not cumming until his Prince gave him his blessing.

“Now, kit,” Lotor ordered, starting to cum himself, “Now!”

Another whine from Lance as he tensed and released over Lotor’s legs. Lotor held him tight and fucked him as they came together. 

As they came down from their high, Lotor pressed his forehead to Lance’s, the both of them breathing in each other’s air. “God you’re beautiful,” Lotor breathed. 

Lance hummed happily. “C’mon, lets get cleaned up and get dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoa there's a lotta projects working on right now. So, I'll be working on the story of Lotor (the previous installment in this series) alongside these Lance/Lotor stories. There's....one or two more short stories, one is unfortunately not a smut, but the other is extra smutty to make up for it, and then probably a short plot fic, like the First Date. 
> 
> Whew. Remember when this whole thing was just a hookup oneshot i wasn't planning on expanding?


End file.
